1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning and protecting the objective lens of a laparoscope, endoscope, or coeloscope. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for cleaning and protecting the objective lens of the laparoscope, endoscope or coeloscope while the scope is in use within a body cavity through an irrigation channel and suction channel within the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Minimally invasive procedures, such as operative laparoscopy, have replaced simple and moderately complex surgical procedures that in the past have been done with large incisions, such as cholycystectomy, hysterectomy, and various gynecologic surgeries. Laparoscopic surgery is now recognized in most instances to substantially reduce patient care costs by decreasing post-operative patient discomfort and reducing hospitalization time. Ever more complex surgical procedures, such as intestinal resections, retroperitoneal lymph-node dissections, radical hysterectomy, spleenectomy, and nephrectomy for instance, are now being successfully accomplished by a laparoscopic surgical approach. Indeed, as longer and more complex surgical procedures are undertaken laparoscopically, laparoscopic surgeons rely on surgical techniques and novel laparasocopic instruments to facilitate laparoscopic surgery, reduce procedure time, and minimize the frustration which can be encountered when such techniques and instruments are not available.
As used herein, the term scope is meant to describe a laparoscope, endoscope, coeloscope or optical device used for observation within a body cavity and/or procedures being performed within a body cavity. Such scopes usually consist in part of a rigid or relatively rigid rod or shaft of approximately 300-500 mm length, with an outer diameter of 5 mm to 11 mm, having an objective lens at one end and an eyepiece at the other end. The rod or shaft of the scope contains light-transmitting glass fibres and/or rod lenses. In order to use such scopes, the body cavity must be illuminated with clear, bright light. Therefore, the scope also has a connection, adjacent to the eyepiece, for the attachment of an external light source which provides illumination, via light-transmitting fibres within the scope, of the features within the body cavity.
Prior to the introduction of the scope, the body cavity is normally inflated with a gas (usually carbon dioxide) using a gas insufflator. After the gas has been introduced, a plastic or metal sleeve or sheath, referred to as a trocar, is inserted through the wall of the cavity. The trocar contains a means for making a seal to prevent the leakage of gas from within the body cavity. The end of the scope containing the objective lens is inserted into the body cavity through the trocar. The attached light source is activated and the features within the body cavity are viewed, either directly through the eyepiece of scope, or on a video monitor receiving signals from a video camera attached to the eyepiece of the scope.
The objective lens of the scope often becomes soiled during operative procedures. Tissue particles, blood and other body fluids attach to the lens and obscure vision. When this happens, it is necessary to remove the scope from the body cavity and to clean the objective lens by wiping it with a suitable cloth. During some operative procedures, the scope may have to be removed frequently to wipe the lens clean.
Therefore, a need exists to clean the lens of the scope during surgery. Such devices are known in the art. U.S. Pat No. 4,281,646 to Kinoshita discloses a fluid passage extending through the sheath of a forward view type endoscope with a retractable nozzle for directing fluid onto the lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,934 to Wiita et. al. discloses a defined space within a sheath for passage of cleansing fluid. The cleansing fluid is directed by a discharge port onto the lens for cleansing and defogging.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,767 to Murdoch discloses a ridge near the end of the tube (sheath) where the ridge causes fluid injected into the tube to flow onto the lens. At the other end of the tube is means for making a seal to prevent leakage of air and/or fluid between the tube and the inserted shaft of the scope.
These prior art solutions introduce fluid onto the lens and into the body cavity. The fluids mix with the blood and tissue that are causing the problems. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for introducing cleansing fluid to the lens and also to remove the cleaning fluid and the blood and tissue which the cleansing fluid removed. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.
The present invention meets the needs and solves the problems identified above by providing an apparatus and method for cleaning the scope lens and also removing the solution and debris during and after the cleaning. The result is obtained by using a rigid hollow split sheath for the scope. The split sheath has two separate channels. One channel is for irrigation and the cleaning fluid flows through this channel to be directed onto the lens. The other channel is for suction to remove the solution and debris during and after the cleaning. Control buttons located at the operator""s end activate the irrigation and suction functions. The control buttons for irrigation and suction are fabricated into an existing valve type device which can regulate either of these functions. In addition, two ports, one for irrigation and one for suction emerge from the operator""s end to connect to the appropriate tubing for irrigation and suction. A rubber ring device screws down at the operator""s end. The friction created by tightening down the ring device allows the surgeon to secure the sheath to the scope and prevent any leakage of pneumoperitoneum, i.e., leakage of the standard carbon dioxide gas used to distend the abdomen for operative laparoscopy in the patient. The operators end can be ergonomically designed so that a grip is attached to the sheath and the control buttons positioned for ease of one handed use.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numbers represent like parts of the invention.